emeraldcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Leith
Leith, known as Sylvie, is a witch born to Mother South following the ban of magic in Oz. Biography Leith was born to Mother South. Many years later, Leith and a group of other young witches were being transported by Roan, before they were ambushed by the Wizard's Guard. While Roan took the guards down, he made the girls flee. Sometime following that, Leith encountered Roan again, now known as Lucas, and his friend Dorothy in a forest near Nimbo. They attempted to communicate with the girl, before discovering that she had plugged her ears due to being sensitive to noise. Dorothy proceeded to take Leith back to the village, assuming she was from there, when a young couple claimed her, calling her Sylvie. They took her away in a rush, though Dorothy, not believing them, followed them to their home. Before Dorothy could do anything, realizing they were lying, she was pulled away by Lucas. In the meanwhile, Sylvie accidentally turned her captors to stone. Dorothy returned, finding Sylvie shaking, having her still attached to the couple. Dorothy calmed her down, breaking her free, before they went to leave the village. However, they were stopped by Eamonn and his men, the former of whom took Sylvie hostage, looking for Lucas. However, Dorothy brought out her gun, firing it in the air, before Lucas intervened and took Sylvie. The three escaped, though the following morning Lucas and Sylvie were caught by Eamonn. He took them back to his own home, where his daughter, Indra, gave Sylvie some food. That night, Sylvie woke Lucas up from his sleep, telling him that Dorothy was in the city. The morning after, Sylvie led Lucas through the city towards Dorothy. However, they were ambushed once again by Eamonn's men, who Lucas eventually decided to give himself up to. Left on her own, Sylvie was eventually found by Toto, who she took a fondness to. Sylvie returned to Eamonn's, where she was eventually woken up by Dorothy. She was made to follow her, but had to hide with Toto while Dorothy made her way into the city. Through the night, however, the king of Ev, who was losing his mind, found Toto, believing him to be his own long-deceased dog. Afraid of him, Sylvie accidentally turned him to stone. Next morning, Sylvie left with Dorothy and Lucas towards the north, bound for Glinda. After arriving at Calcedon, Glinda's castle, with Lucas' memories as Roan having been restored, Sylvie, or Leith as her name was revealed, changed into the attire worn by the young witches. She was taken to a room with a number of other witches, who just stared at her. Later on, while eating food, Roan passed by her. She attempted to get his attention, but he told her to simply eat her food. As she proceeded to, her bowl moved away from her magically. Annoyed, she picked it up and went to eat again. It was moved again, causing Leith to try to move it back with magic, only succeeding in turning it to stone, making all of the girls to laugh at her. That night, at another meal, the same thing happened. However, frustrated, she moved her bowl back with magic, before moving a number of other bowls from around the room, earning applause and acceptance from the girls. Back in her room, Dorothy came to collect her, having decided to escape. However, Leith stood with two girls, who stood in front of her as Dorothy approached, Leith clearly not wishing to leave. Powers and abilities * Magic: Leith is a witch, born to Mother South. Leith seems to be more powerful than most witches seeing as how she was capable of not only destroying the one Stone Giants animated by Dorothy, but destroying all of them even the ones that weren't within her focus range while cancelling out Dorothy's spell to prevent this from happening. ** Petrification: Initially, Lieth wasn't entirely capable of controlling her magic, accidentally turning people to stone when she became distressed and afraid, with her eyes turning pitch black, beginning to shake. ** Telekinesis: More recently, Leith was shown to be able to control it a bit more, still shaking, but being able to pull most of a room full of witches' bowls towards her. ** Limited Immortality: Like all witches Leith is seemingly immune to death as long as her killer is not a witch. Appearances *"Science and Magic" *"Everybody Lies" *"Beautiful Wickedness" *"Lions in Winter" *"No Place Like Home" References Category:Witches